Sobi or MinYoon
by syubsyubchim
Summary: Jimin kesal melihat kedekatan Yoongi dan Hoseok akhir-akhir ini, dan dengan otak dangkalnya memilih untuk mengabaikan kekasih gulanya. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! MINYOON! Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi


.

 **Sobi or Minyoon?**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! OOC! TYPOS! DLDR! Review juseyo.

* * *

.

.

.

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat mengetahui Yoongi dan Hoseok akan melakukan V Live bersama malam ini setelah _fanmeeting_ mereka di Tokyo selesai. Jimin cemburu, tentu saja. Bisa-bisanya Yoongi meninggalkannya untuk melakukan V Live sendirian beberapa hari lalu namun hari ini melakukan V Live dengan Hoseok. Membiarkan Hoseok merangkulnya dengan begitu mesra.

Dan apa-apaan itu simbol BoyXBoy pada _title_ V Live mereka? Memangnya yang punya hubunga spesial disini siapa sih? Dirinya dengan Yoongi atau Hoseok dengan Yoongi? Jimin kesal sekali. Yang pasti Jimin akan ngambek dengan Yoongi sampai Yoongi sendiri yang membujuknya. Pokoknya Jimin tidak mau menyerah dari acara ngambeknya kali ini. Tidak ada Jimin yang _clingy_ pada Yoongi sampai Yoongi sendiri yang membujuknya. Tekad Jimin untuk merajuk sudah bulat.

.

.

.

Tekad Jimin untuk merajuk bisa saja sudah bulat, tapi Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi yang cuek, dingin dan tidak sensitif pada keadaan sekitarnya. Bahkan saat kekasih bocahnya tidak lagi _clingy_ dan menganggunya belakangan ini, Yoongi tetap tidak merasa ada yang aneh. Toh, Yoongi merasa hidupnya jauh lebih nyaman dan tenang tanpa Jimin yang membuntutinya seharian penuh.

Sedangkan Jimin, tentu saja dia merasa diabaikan oleh _hyung_ kesayangannya. Padahal Jimin sudah berusaha melakukan apa saja untuk menarik perhatian Yoongi. Salah satunya dengan mendekati _magnae_ mereka untuk membuat Yoongi cemburu. Tapi dasar si hati es tidak peka juga. Yoongi bahkan tidakmenunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya cemburu pada kedekatan Jimin dan Jungkook.

Ini sudah hari ketiga Jimin berusaha menghiraukan Yoongi dan bersikeras pada aksi ngambeknya. Dan ini sudah hari ketiga juga Yoongi membiarkan Jimin begitu saja seusai jadwal mereka selesai.

Yoongi melenggang masuk kedalam kamarnya, membersihkan diri dan bergelung dengan nyaman di dalam selimut tebalnya. Jimin sebenarnya khawatir karena Yoongi selalu melewatkan makan malamnya. Wajar saja, Yoongi jarang makan malam bersama member Bangtan yang lainnya kalau bukan Jimin yang membujuknya terus menerus. Dan karena Jimin sedang dalam mode merajuknya, maka tidak ada yang membujuk Yoongi kali ini. Tapi ini sudah hari ketiga dan Jimin khawatir _hyung_ kesayangannya itu kenapa-napa.

"Kau masih marahan dengan Yoongi _hyung_ , Jimin?" Taehyung langsung bertanya begitu Jimin duduk disebelahnya. Tanpa Yoongi lagi malam ini.

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk kecil. "Yoongi _hyung_ menyebalkan sekali. Masa tidak peka aku ngambek begitu."

Terdengar tawa nyaring dari depan Jimin, dimana _golden magnae_ mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan Seokjin. "Hahaha, jangan ngambek terus, nanti kau makin bantet, Chimin. Lagipula mana mungkin Yoongi _hyung_ peduli dengan _namja_ bantet sepertimu."

Wajah masam Jimin yang sudah tertekuk, sekarang tertekuk makin dalam saat mendengar sindiran menyebalkan dari _evil magnae_ mereka. "Diamlah, Jeon. Kau sama sekali tidak membantu."

"Kalau yang kau sebut mendekatiku demi membuat Yoongi _hyung_ cemburu tentu saja tidak membantu. Yoongi _hyung_ sudah terlalu menyayangiku sebagai seorang adik. Aku bahkan yakin Yoongi _hyung_ lebih menyayangiku daripada dirimu."

Kerutan di kening Jimin tampak semakin jelas saat Jungkook dengan begitu kurang ajarnya membandingkan kasih sayang Yoongi untuk dirinya dan bocah kurang ajar itu. "YA! Jaga ucapanmu, Jungkook."

Jungkook terkekeh kecil saat berhasil memancing amarah Jimin. Memang dari awal dia hanya berniat mengisengi Jimin yang sedang _badmood_ karena diabaikan oleh kekasih gulanya.

"Sudahlah Jimin. Tidak baik marah-marah di meja makan," tentu saja hanya satu orang di meja makan yang akan berkata dengan nada penuh kelembutan sambil menyumpitkan Jimin lauk tambahan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Seokjin. "Makan yang banyak, Jimin. KIta masih punya jadwal yang padat besok." Jimin hanya mengangguk samar dan menikmati lauk yang disumpitkan Seokjin kedalam mangkuk makannya.

Saat keadaan sudah mulai tenang, Hoseok kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu begitu marah pada Yoongi, huh?" Sungguh, _main dancer_ Bangtan itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran Jimin yang mendadak melakukan aksi ngambeknya pada Yoongi. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu mereka tampak baik-baik saja.

Jimin yang tadinya sudah mulai tenang kembali kesal saat mendengar Hoseok bertanya, seolah-olah bukan dirinyalah penyebab semua ini. "Ini semua salahmu, _hyung_ ," Jimin menunjuk-nujuk Hoseok dengan sumpit yang dipegangnya. Sungguh, Jimin begitu kesal dengan Hoseok yang sama tidak pekanya dengan Yoongi.

Sedang Hoseok sendiri balik menujuk dirinya dengan jarinya, lalu mengeluarkan protes tidak terima pada Jimin, "Lho, kenapa aku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa disini."

"Karena kau akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Yoongi _hyung, hyung_. Bahkan melakukan V Live bersama. Dan apa-apaan itu _icon_ yang kalian pasang pada judul V Live kalian. Memangnya kalian berkencan?"

Hoseok berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Jimin katakan, lalu tertawa keras setelahnya, "Ya Tuhan, Park Jimin. Kau kekanak-kanakan sekali."

Tidak hanya Hoseok, Namjoon, Seokjin dan Jungkook yang sejak tadi diam juga ikut tertawa. Bahkan Hoseok dan Jungkook sudah memegangi perut mereka yang terasa menggelitik sekarang. Sedang Taehyung hanya terkekeh kecil karena dia sudah tahu masalahnya dari Jimin sebelumnya. Dan tentu saja reaksi Taehyung tidak jauh berbeda dengan keempat _bandmate_ nya yang lain. Bahkan Taehyung memukul-mukul Jimin dengan anarkis karena gemas dengan pemikiran dangkal pria Busan itu.

"YA! YA! _Hyungdeul_! Tidak ada yang lucu disini. Berhenti tertawa! Kau juga, Jeon Jungkook!"

"Ada apa ini, kenapa kalian berisik sekali?"

Keenam kepala di meja makan sontak menoleh kearah sumber suara. Disana yang menjadi topik pembicaraan selama ini memunculkan dirinya. Dengan piyama longgarnya yang kelihatan begitu malas, dan mengusak surainya asal. "Loh, Yoongi. Kau tidak tidur?"

Seokjin lah yang pertama kali merespon kehadiran Yoongi dan menggeser duduknya agar Yoongi dapat bergabung dengan mereka. Yoongi hanya mengangguk singkat dan ikut bergabung dengan keenam _bandmate_ nya yang lain. "Aku hanya sedang lapar, Seokjin _hyung_. Mungkin perut kecilku minta diisi."

"Jadi, apa yang kalian tertawakan? Apa yang aku tinggalkan?" sambil mengambil mangkuk dan sumpitnya, Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya. Melihat ekspresi _bandmate_ nya satu per satu dan menebak-nebak apa yang baru saja ditertawakan mereka dengan begitu hebohnya. Jungkook bahkan masih terkekeh kecil dibalik telapak tangannya.

"Tanyakan saja pada kekasihmu, Yoong Yoong _hyung~_ "

Hoseok menjawab, sedikit memanjakan suaranya dan memberikan satu kedipan genit pada Yoongi yang berhasil ditangkap oleh pengelihatan Jimin. Yang membuat Jimin mendelik kesal dan melempar tatapan membunuh kearah Hoseok. Sedangkan Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meminta jawaban.

"Lupakan saja!" Jimin menjawab acuh, lalu menyumpitkan segala isi yang tersisa di dalam mangkuknya kedalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya cepat dan meneguk air di dalam gelasnya. "Aku selesai. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya," dengan cepat, Jimin membawa peralatan makannya kearah wastafel dan meninggalkan meja makan.

Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri menyiritkan alisnya bingung melihat tingkah aneh kekasihnya. "Ada apa dengan Jimin?"

Jungkook kembali terkekeh kecil saat melihat Yoongi yang masih kebingungan dengan tingkah kekasih bocahnya. Sepertinya _magnae_ satu itu benar-benar menikmati bagaimana Jimin tersiksa karena acara ngambek yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Makan malamlah dulu, lalu cobalah berbicara dengan Jimin nanti," Seokjin menyumpitkan lauk yang cukup banyak ke dalam mangkuk Yoongi yang hanya di terima dengan anggukan dan sumpitan lain ke dalam mulutnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka pintu kamar Jimin, Taehyung dan Hoseok, hanya untuk menemukan keadaan kamar yang gelap. Yoongi menghela nafas kecil dan mencari saklar di dekat pintu, lalu menghidupkan lampunya. "Hey, Jimin.." Yoongi mencoba memanggil setelah menemukan seonggok selimut di atas tempat tidur kekasihnya.

Tidak ada jawaban, bahkan setelah Yoongi duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. "Hey, bocah, ada apa denganmu?" Yoongi mencoba memanggil kembali. Masih tidak ada jawaban yang diterima dari balik selimut biru tua Jimin.

Kerutan samar muncul di kening Yoongi, pertanda bahwa kesabarannya mulai habis. "yah bocah sialan, sebenarnya apa yang salah denganmu?" dengan kekuatan penuh, Yoongi menarik selimut yang Jimin kenakan dan membuangnya asal keatas lantai.

Jimin disana, meringkuk seperti gadis remaja yang baru saja diputus oleh cinta pertamanya setelah berkencan sebulan. "Keluarlah, _hyung_."

Kerutan di dahi Yoongi kembali terlihat. Kekasih bocahnya benar-benar menguras habis kesabarannya kali ini, "Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan apa yang salah, bocah."

Jimin menyerah, mendudukan dirinya sambil memeluk bantalnya. Tapi tetap tidak memandang kearah manik karamel Yoongi, "Apa yang ingin _hyung_ tahu? Kenapa tidak tanyakan saja pada Hoseok _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengerjap beberapa kali saat nama Hoseokkeluar dari bibir Jimin. Dan mengingat dari apa yang terjadi, sepertinya Yoongi mengerti kenapa Jimin bertingkah seperti gadis di minggu menstruasinya. "Ya, bocah. Jangan bilang kau cemburu pada Hoseok."

Jimin semakin membuang pandangannya dari Yoongi. Tidak ingin menyahut atau membenarkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh _hyung_ gulanya. "Yah bocah, aku ada di depanmu, tatap dan jawab aku saat aku berbicara!" Nada bicara Yoongi meninggi, membuat Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya padanya.

"Ya, _hyung_. Aku cemburu pada Hoseok _hyung_!"

"Cemburulah sekali lagi pada Hoseok dan aku benar-benar akan berkencan dengannya, bodoh!"

Jimin membolakan maniknya saat Yoongi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "E-Eh, Yoongi _hyung_. Kenapa malah _hyung_ yang marah sekarang~" Jimin merengek, menarik-narik tangan Yoongi saat yang lebih tua meronta untuk dilepaskan.

"YA! Lepas, bodoh! Biar aku menjadi kekasih Hoseok saja!"

Tarikan Jimin berubah kuat saat Yoongi juga semakin meronta, alhasil, tubuh Yoongi jatuh dengan mudah ke atas ranjang Jimin, dan ditangkap oleh lengan Jimin. "Ya, _hyung_. Kenapa malah _hyung_ yang marah sekarang?"

Yoongi berdecih, lalu mendorong dada Jimin dan melepaskan pelukan Jimin pada tubuhnya, "Kau pikir hanya dirimu saja yang cemburu, huh?"

Jimin mengerjap beberapa kali, "Maksudmu, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengerang kesal saat Jimin tidak juga mengerti maksudnya. Lalu dengan kesal memukul kepala kekasih bocahnya, "Aku juga cemburu, bodoh! Apa-apaan kedekatanmu dengan Jungkook akhir-akhir ini? Dan apa-apaan kau yang malah pergi kearah Namjoon untuk membantu solo _track_ mu? Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa cemburu, huh? Park Jimin sialan!"

Jimin kembali mengerjapkan maniknya sambil mengusap bekas pukulan Yoongi yang terasa begitu telak di kepalanya. Lalu tersenyum penuh arti saat mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yoongi.

Jimin melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling pinggang ramping Yoongi, lalu menariknya mendekat. Yoongi sendiri mencoba mendorong Jimin menjauh yang sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Jimin tersenyum kecil saat Yoongi akhirnya diam di dalam pelukannya. Lalu menanamkan sebuah kecupan lama pada pelipis Yoongi.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu cemburu juga, _hyung_. Aku mendekati Jungkook hanya karena aku ingin melihatmu juga cemburu. Aku kan kesal melihatmu yang dekat dengan Hoseok _hyung_. Apalagi _icon_ yang tertera di judul V Live kalian. Kekasih mana yang tidak akan cemburu dengan _icon_ seperti itu?"

Jimin meraih jemari Yoongi, dan menelipkan diantara jemarinya hingga jemari mereka terpaut satu sama lain, lalu membawanya untuk dikecup di punggung tangannya. "Itu hanya konsep, Jimin. Kau sendiri tahu kalau _couple_ Hoseok hanya aku dan Taehyung di mata para Army, dan aku hanya menganggapnya adik yang menyenangkan, sama seperti aku menanggap Jungkook."

Jimin kembali tersenyum saat Yoongi mencoba menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Hoseok sedetail itu. Mencoba menghilangkan kesalah pahaman yang Jimin buat karena pemikiran kenakak-kanakan miliknya. "Ya, ya, aku juga minta maaf aku sudah berfikir begitu dangkal tentangmu, _hyung_."

Yoongi bergumam pelan, "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuanku dengan solo _track_ mu?"

Jimin terkekeh senang mengetahui hal itu masih menganggu pikiran Yoongi, "Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan, _hyung_. Pekerjaanmu sudah terlalu banyak, dan aku tidak mau menambahnya dengan membantuku dalam solo _track_ ku."

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan menambah pekerjaanku kalau itu demi solo _track_ mu, Jimin." Bibir Yoongi mengerucut maju, tanda bahwa dirinya masih kecewa Jimin malah lari meminta bantuan Namjoon, bukan dirinya.

Jimin mengecup pelan bibir yang mengerucut maju itu, lalu membawa tubuh Yoongi untuk berbaring bersamanya. Jimin meraih selimut yang tadi dilempar asal oleh Yoongi di atas lantai untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, "Baikah, _hyung_. Maafkan aku kali ini, oke? Aku pasti akan meminta bantuanmu lain kali. Sekarang, ayo tidur, kita masih punya jadwal yang lain besok."

Yoongi memandang tidak percaya kearah Jimin, masih meminta kepastian. Dan Jimin kembali terkekeh gemas mendapati _hyung_ gulanya yang begitu menggemaskan dengan karamelnya yang berbinar penasaran. "Aku berjanji, _hyungie_ sayang. Aku akan meminta bantuanmu lain kali. Sekarang, kumohon tidur dan istirahatkan tubuh lelahmu. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit karena kelelahan."

Jimin menyamankan posisi Yoongi pada lengannya dan mengusap surai Yoongi. Mencoba membawa _hyung_ kesayangannya jatuh ke alam mimpi. Yoongi sendiri terlihat ikut menyamankan posisinya dan memeluk tubuh Jimin dengan erat, "Ya, selamat malam, Jimin."

"Selamat malam, Yoongi. Mimpi indah, sayang." Jimin mendaratkan sebuah kecupan terakhir di puncak kepala Yoongi sebelum ikut memejamkan maniknya dan mencoba tidur.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeonghaseyo readers- _nim_ sekaliannn! Syubsyubchim balik lagi dengan satu coret-coret iseng. Maafkah syubsyub yang sempat menghilang sebulan belakangan. Kesibukan _reallife_ kadang sedikit berlebihan. Dan karena syubsyub udah balik ke rumah setelah UAS yang menyerang, maka syubsyub punya banyak waktu luang untuk mengetik. Masalahnya cuma ide sih, tapi syubsyub akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk tetap update fanfic demi readers- _nim_ sekalian.

Ini terinspirasi dari banyaknya YoonSeok dan JiKook akhir-akhir ini. Dan sungguh, kenapa syubsyub yang kesel lihatnya (nahloh). Oleh karena itu fanfic ini jadi dehh! Heheheee~ Semoga readers- _nim_ suka ya!

Terakhir, syubysub mau ngucapin Terima Kasih untuk semua yang mau membaca fanfic ini dan mensupport syubsyub dalam bentuk apapun, baik favorite, follow ataupun meninggalkan review.

 **Terima Kasih.**

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
